No hay melancolía sin memoria, ni memoria sin melancolía
by tsubasa14
Summary: Los sentimientos son para expresarse, nunca para guardarse. Pero que sucede si los has guardado y cierto día deciden que no quieren estar mas ocultos. Eso es una cuestión con la que Gray pronto lidiara. [Spoilers del capitulo 416]


**No hay melancolía sin memorias, ni memoria sin melancolía.**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

* * *

><p>Dolor, angustia, te preguntas que deberías estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Atrás a quedado la lucha en contra de tártaros, atrás ha quedado también aquel recuerdo del hombre al que una vez llamaste padre. Volverlo a ver te removió casi todo lo que habías guardado desde el momento en que dejaste tu aldea natal junto a aquellas tumbas que una vez creíste ocupadas. Cuan equivocado que estabas. Muchos decían que eras frio como lo es tu magia, pero pocos saben que sentimientos tienes más los mantienes generalmente solo para ti, a pocos se los muestras pocos tienen ese privilegio. Esa ha sido después de todo la razón por la que realizas este viaje sin que los demás sean consientes de ello. Tonto, tonto Gray, en el fondo sabes que hay alguien para el cual nunca pasas desapercibido, pero pienso que te gusta creer que en esta ocasión ella lo dejara correr respetando así tus profundos deseos.<p>

El camino a casa es extremadamente doloso. Los recuerdos tú empiezan a llegar de a poco, las calles cobran vida en tu mente, recuerdas como fue jugar con los demás niños de la aldea, recuerdas la dulce voz de Mika, tu madre, llamándote para la cena y recuerdas también las cenas en familia, aun puedes escuchar como tu padre les hablaba de lo que hizo en su día. Suspiras realmente melancólico, pues aunque no lo demuestres también te sientes contento por todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Incluso hay una sutil sonrisa cuando llegas a los Escombros de lo que una vez fue una casa y no cualquiera si no tu casa. La miras completamente estático por demasiado tiempo, horas incluso. Cuando fuiste consciente de ello el cielo se ha vuelto negro. Te dejas caer entre la nieve y pasas allí la noche, mañana te esperaba lo peor pero después de todo aquello era lo que habías venido a hacer.

Sabes que dormir te fue difícil, pero eventualmente lo conseguiste, soñaste con todas las personas que has perdido en tu corta vida cuando el sol despertó por la mañana te a sentías mucho mas deprimido, pensando en que cada uno de ellos se sacrificó por tu persona. De diferente manera, pero t todos terminaron de la misma manera, ellos muertos y tú vivo. Sin muchas ganas te levantas, ha comenzado a nevar y recuerdas que siempre has amado la nieve tan pura y hasta cierto punto liberadora.

Metes tus manos en los bolsillos y caminas más allá del pueblo, el camino te resulta difícil pues querías olvidarlo en su momento, pero llegas y te sientas en el suelo morando la cruz que una vez tallaste con tus pequeñas manos, los nombres de tus progenitores están justo allí. El recordatorio tangente de que una vez amaste con todo tu ser a esas dos persona. Piensas nuevamente en ellos y te pierdes en tu mente, quizás pensando en que les dirás a manera de despedida. Pues en el fondo sabes que ahora sí que están juntos para toda la eternidad. Tan metido estabas en ello que no te das cuenta que alguien se acerca lentamente hacia ti, no hasta que la oyes llamándote con la suave voz que la caracteriza. —ummm, Gray-sama— te dice.

Te giras de inmediato, luces sorprendido aunque en el fondo te lo esperabas, ¿Quién mas notaria tu ausencia, si no es ella? ¿Quién aparte de ella tendría el valor de enfrentarte cuando claramente gritabas _*Quiero estar solo*?_ Pues nadie, salvo ella, Juvia Loxar. Sin embargo no puedes evitar hablar. —Juvia, ¿me seguiste hasta aquí? —frunces el ceño, cuando baja la mirada completamente avergonzada, su lenguaje corporal te dice mucho mas, parecía tímida y acongojada por algo y quieres saber lo que es.

—Lo siento…—algo que esperabas. —Lo siento mucho, pero Juvia tiene algo que decirte aunque sea desagradable…—continua con una voz baja, no te mira. Aun sigue mirando el suelo mas cuando vuelve a hablar te das cuenta que llora, —Juvia fue la que derroto al nigromante que controlaba a tu padre…—te sorprendes, nunca preguntaste quien fue quien mato a aquel ser, sabias que Juvia estuvo realmente herida pero no preguntaste el porqué.

—Tú fuiste…—me pregunto qué piensas en estos momentos, que pasa por tu cabeza pero no hay tiempo de analizar cuando ella te sigue hablando.

—Juvia ya no tiene derecho de amar a Gray-sama— _*Que demonios estás diciendo, Juvia*_ era lo que le querías gritar. ¡OH, Gray! el que ella decida dejarte de amar te molesta; aquello no puede suceder; ni en tus más locos sueños ha sucedido algo parecido, Juvia no sería Juvia si no te amara; quisieras poder decirle todo eso, mas guardas silencio en completo shock por lo que dice después. —Juvia mato a tu padre…—fue una declaración dolorosa, con lagrimas en los ojos y te paras exaltado.

Estas molesto, tus emociones; aquellas que ocultas bajo capas y capas de acero por fin se han desbordado, la salida que encontraron fue en contra de aquella maga elemental que ha confesado un crimen que te ha perjudicado de manera inmediata, te paras y la tomas de aquella chalina que siempre lleva consigo. —Tú…—estas quizás por reclamarle muchas cosas, pero entonces notas sus lagrimas. Una cosa es creer que llora y otra muy diferente el verlo, nunca has sido bueno con las mujeres que lloran ¿Verdad Gray? Es en ese momento cuando la comprendes, ella sufre.

Sufre, como si en verdad le doliera y sabes que es así, sus emociones también se desbordan, llora por ti, llora por ella, llora por la muerte de tu padre y sobretodo llora por culpa. Porque te ha alejado de tu padre, ella piensa que te hace sufrir, que te ha hecho daño y que no puede ayudarte mas, también es posible que piense que la odiaras, con tus actitudes de ahora su imaginación no podría estar equivocada, después te estás desquitando con ella. Sus lagrimas te provoca temblar, pronto también sientes lagrimas formándose en tus ojos, comprendes que no es justo que solo Juvia llore por Silver, también deberías hacerlo tú. Con ese pensamiento te dejas ir, mientras lloras la iluminación llega a tu persona. La peli azul no debería sentirse culpable, recuerdas las palabras de tu padre, ahora podía estar con tu madre.

Mas allá de sentirse culpable, Juvia debería sentirse aliviada por su padre…—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. — ¿Por qué te disculpas, Gray? Por tu arrebato de ahora, por como la has tratado desde hace mucho, no sabes la respuesta. Te dejas caer, la arrastras contigo y te aferras a ella. Tan solida, tan fuerte, ella siempre para ti sin importar el que. Lloras en su pecho, hasta que te cansas. La mujer enfrente de ti es una de aquellas afortunadas a quien permites mirarte de esa forma, en tu estado de vulnerabilidad. A diferencia de otros no dice nada, son los pequeños gestos los que te dicen todo. Juvia te regresa el abrazo, pero una de sus manos acaricia suavemente tu cabeza, tratando de consolarte. —Eres cálida—- le dices, no mientes En definitiva Juvia Loxar es algo mucho más y ahora es cuando te das cuenta, no mi estimado Gray no es ahora cuando te das cuenta de ello, aquel conocimiento vino a ti hace mucho, desde que ayudo con Erza quizás. Simplemente es que hoy te has permitido reconocer ese hecho refutable.

No sabes cuánto tiempo paso, cuanto estuvieron llorando mientras nevaba, el tiempo fue irrelevante; hoy sacaste todo fuera, cuando tus lagrimas terminaron, simplemente te sientas, ella se sienta a tu lado y permanecen en silencio. La invitas a mirar la tumba de tu padre y por un corto tiempo te permites recordar y lo que es mejor te permites hablarle de tus memorias, ella escucha con calma sin presionarte, simplemente esta allí contigo sin más. Cuando terminas de hablar permanecen en silencio un poco más hasta que rompes el silencio. —Definitivamente derrotare a END…—le comentas.

—Si. —una sola palabra que implica demasiado, implica la confianza infinita que ella tiene en tu persona, no hay duda en su voz. Te dice con ese simple "Si" que lo lograras y también te dice que ella estará a tu lado cuando lleves a cabo esa misión. Aun estas indeciso si le permitirás acompañarte en ese destino que has elegido, pero niegas; no importa si se lo permites o no, Juvia es una cabezota como todo miembro de Fairy Tail, sabes que te seguirá quieras o no. Hoy se demostró eso…así que simplemente te paras y le tiendes la mano. Es hora de regresar a casa y planear su siguiente paso.

Mientras se alejan, aun tomados de la mono no son consientes de que alguien los mira con buenos ojos, si te voltearas podrías ver a la silueta de tus padres sonriéndote. Hay un pequeño intercambio entre ellos, de escucharlo Gray es probable que los colores se te subieran completamente.

—Es especial— murmuraba la mujer, —Me gusta.

—Lo sé, nuestro Gray escogió a una excelente mujer como esposa…—sonríe de medio lado el hombre, —Ella cumplirá con su promesa, lo cuidara muy bien. —después de todo tu Juvia se lo ha prometido y ella nunca miente con respecto a tu persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Gritando como loca, desde ayer que leí el capitulo entre en una felicidad que ni yo me aguantaba, fue tan lindo el momento Gruvia, uno de mis favoritos. Así que no pude evitar escribir, aunque me tarde más de lo esperado. Generalmente escribo desde el punto de vista de Juvia y me dije porque no intentarlo desde el punto de vista de Gray, sin embargo ese mago es un tanto difícil, me hizo batallar un poco pero al final quede conforme del resultado.<strong>

**Quizás haga más adelante el punto de vista de Juvia, mas aun no sé. Esto era casi todo para Gray, aunque también me gustaría tratar de meterme en el psique de Juvia y explorar su angustia en esos escasos momentos. **

**Como siempre, merece algún RR dirigirse al cuadro que tiene a mano derecha. Tsu fuera.**


End file.
